Première sortie à la mer
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: Deux enfants et un chasseur dans un motel, en un si beau jour d'été. C'est alors que le père de Sam et Dean alors âgés respectivement de 4 et 8 ans, décide de les amener à la plage.


Bonjour à tous et Bonne année, tant qu'à faire. Je vous souhaite une bonne santé, une bonne réussite dans vos études, beaucoup de chance (ça aide)...

Et, pour bien commencer 2010, voici donc un nouvel OS dans la série "**Première ...**". D'après les âges des deux garçons, cet OS se situe avant celui de

"Premier Noël" mais ce n'est en aucun cas, une suite directe ou plutôt, le début de l'autre. Il n'y a aucun lien entre les OS.

**Disclaimers:** Comme d'habitude, l'histoire m'appartient entièrement mais les personnages, non, malheureusement. Sinon, j'aurai Sam et Dean avec moi, à chaque instant

de ma journée. Certes, c'est déjà le cas, puisque je ne fais que penser à eux mais bon...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Première sortie à la mer.**

Un père et ses deux fils se trouvaient dans une petite chambre de motel dans la ville de Palm Coast en Floride. Au dehors, le soleil tapait fort et de nombreux gens étaient sur la plage, quoi de plus normal me direz-vous en été. Seulement, cette petit famille n'était pas sujette à cela.

En effet, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de John Winchester, grand chasseur de créatures surnaturelles, d'aller sur la plage. Pourtant, alors qu'il feuilletait les informations récoltées pour sa prochaine chasse, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à ses enfants.

L'aîné, qui répondait au nom de Dean, était un gamin de huit ans, brun aux yeux verts. Il était passionné de Metallica et autres groupes du genre. Malheureusement, il avait perdu son innocence bien trop tôt, lors de la mort de sa mère, quatre ans auparavant. Il connaissait, comme son père, le monde surnaturel et s'était fait un devoir de protéger son petit-frère, Sam, qu'il aimait plus que tout.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était un bonhomme de quatre ans, curieux de tout. C'est pour cette raison que l'aîné le surveillait sans cesse : il ne voulait pas qu'il découvre ce monde qui devrait être méconnu pour les enfants, ce monde empli de créatures toutes aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Sam avait très vite compris que son aîné ferait tout pour lui et il ne s'en privait pas. Un petit regard bien placé de sa part, et son grand-frère acceptait directement. John sourit bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à résister au regard de son dernier-né, non plus.

Tandis que Dean était en train de regarder la télévision, allongé sur son flanc gauche, sur le lit, Sam regardait par la fenêtre, les gens passer avec des parasols, serviettes, bouées sous le bras. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'exclamer sur telle ou telle bouée.

« Sammy.

-Oui, De' ?

-Viens là, plutôt. C'est l'heure de ta sieste.

-Mais…

-Sammy !»

Finalement, après un dernier regard vers la fenêtre, le cadet vint auprès de son frère. Il s'allongea dos contre son ventre et se mit à scruter la télévision. Dean lui caressa les cheveux et c'est ainsi, qu'il commença à s'endormir. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint le pays des songes, Dean attrapa la légère couverture et la lui posa dessus avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision.

John ressentit un pincement au cœur. Son aîné savait parfaitement s'occuper de son petit-frère. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'hausser la voix que Sam l'écoutait et Dean savait tout à propos de lui. Il savait comment lui rendre le sourire, comment le faire dormir, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait fait une bêtise… John y arrivait aussi mais bien souvent, cela se terminait par lui haussant la voix. Dean n'avait pas besoin de cela.

John avait l'impression qu'il ne représentait plus un père pour eux, et, d'un coup, cela lui fit peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses enfants. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'était pour les protéger du terrible destin qui les attendait, qu'il cherchait désespérément le démon qui avait tué sa femme. S'il le tuait, peut-être que Dean et Sam n'auraient pas à se préoccuper de leurs futurs et qu'ils pourraient vivre normalement, comme les autres enfants de leur âge.

Il se passa une main las sur le visage avant de retourner à sa chasse. Il se dit de voir avec eux plus tard, s'ils voulaient faire une sortie avec lui. Si c'était le cas, il se dit également qu'il les gâterait un peu.

* * *

Sam ne se réveilla que vers seize heures. Il n'avait cessé de bouger dans son sommeil sous l'œil amusé de son aîné. Cependant, à chaque fois, il s'était un peu plus rapproché de lui. Si bien qu'à la fin, Dean s'était allongé sur le dos et que Sam était monté sur son ventre. Puis, il n'avait plus bougé depuis, couché sur son frère, ventre contre ventre.

John avait bien rigolé en voyant cela. Son dernier-né ne s'était même pas réveillé pendant son ascension. À présent, il avait les yeux ouverts et regardait la télévision, toujours dans la même position. Dean continuait de lui caresser les cheveux.

Le père rassembla ses affaires et dit doucement :

« Les enfants, ça vous dirait d'aller faire un petit tour ensemble ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il se dit que peut-être, ils n'avaient pas envie d'être avec lui. Pourtant, quand il se retourna, il vit que les deux enfants le regardaient, surpris. Finalement, ce fut l'aîné qui posa une question.

« Où ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le père, où vous voulez.

-La mer ? requit Sam. »

John fixa son dernier-né qui était en train de se demander s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. Pourtant, le père se mit à sourire.

«Dean ? dit-il simplement.

-Ça me va, assura l'aîné.

-Très bien. Préparez-vous.

-On va à la mer ?

-Oui, Sammy. On va à la mer. »

Le petit cria de joie et commença à sautiller sur le lit sous les rires amusés des deux autres. Ils ne purent que partir dix minutes après car il avait fallu préparer Sam qui ne voulait qu'une chose : sortir du motel et rejoindre la plage même s'il n'était pas prêt.

Quand ils sortirent, Sam tenait la main de son frère et celle de son père, bien qu'au début, il était contre. Mais, quel père ne donnait pas la main à son enfant ? Alors, il la lui avait donné, redoublant ainsi la joie du bonhomme.

John décida, tout de même, de s'arrêter à une boutique auparavant et acheta deux maillots de bain, car celui de Dean était trop petit et Sam n'en avait pas, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été à la mer, ni même à la piscine. Il acheta également deux brassards pour son dernier-né, des serviettes, une crème solaire et des casquettes. Tout ceci en cachette afin que Sam ne soit pas plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ils parvinrent à la plage une bonne demi-heure plus tard. John dut retenir Sam de ne pas aller dans l'eau tant qu'il n'avait pas mis son maillot. Il entoura ses fils d'une grande serviette qu'il avait acheté et attendit qu'ils se changent avant de pouvoir en faire de même.

Une fois fait, il leur mit un peu de crème solaire, un conseil que lui avait souligné Mary quand elle était encore là. Puis, il leur mit à chacun une casquette et sortit enfin les brassards et la bouée. Dean sourit légèrement tandis que Sam demandait ce que c'était.

« Ce sont des brassards, Sammy, répondit John avant de commencer à les gonfler.

-Et c'est pour quoi faire ?

-C'est pour que tu ne coules pas, Sammy.

-Pou'quoi je coule?

-Parce que tu es petit et que tu ne sais pas encore nager.

-Oh.

-Tu comprends ? »

Sam hocha vigoureusement la tête en direction de son aîné. Le père plaça les brassards autour des bras de son dernier-né puis commença à se changer.

« Papa, j'amène Sammy au bord de l'eau. »

John hocha la tête. Dean prit la main de Sam et l'amena jusqu'à la mer. Le père fixait ses enfants dans le but de découvrir leurs réactions, surtout pour le cadet qui découvrait la mer pour la première fois. Elles ne se firent pas attendre. Il rigola alors qu'il avait seulement mis ses pieds dans l'eau. Dean l'amenait un peu plus loin tout doucement.

Puis, Sam n'eut plus pied et commença à paniquer. Il battait des pieds et des mains frénétiquement mais, des larmes perlaient du coin des yeux.

« De'…

-Je suis là, Sammy, fit l'aîné en se rapprochant de lui, Tu vois, tu te noies pas.

-De'…reste avec moi…

-Oui. »

John regroupa leurs affaires puis rejoignit ses fils. Il s'approcha doucement d'eux et lorsque Sam le vit, il tendit un bras en sa direction, sans pour autant lâcher son aîné. Le père sourit tout en attrapant son fils.

« Tu ne crains rien, Sammy. Tant que tu auras tes brassards, tu ne couleras pas.

-Me lâche pas, gémit l'enfant. »

John s'amusa alors avec ses enfants. Il bougeait dans l'eau tout en éloignant de ses bras son dernier-né qui ne voulait pas le laisser. Puis, il le lâcha et Sam paniqua de nouveau.

« Papa…. De'…

-Calme-toi, Sammy, lui intima son père, tout va bien, tu ne crains rien. Regarde tu ne coules pas et on est à côté s'il y a un problème. »

Le petit battit des pieds et des mains afin d'avancer mais des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Papa… »

John tendit sa main que Sam attrapa et il le prit dans ses bras. Le bébé noua ses petits bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre son torse. L'adulte caressa son petit dos et lui murmura quelques paroles que Dean n'entendit pas.

Sam releva la tête.

« C'est vrai ?

-Oui, lui assura son père. »

Le plus jeune eut un grand sourire et John le remit dans l'eau.

« Tu vas jusqu'à Dean, ok ? »

Le sourire se fana. Et, John continua de frotter son dos tout en lui disant :

« Je suis derrière toi, s'il y a un problème, je suis là. Ok, Sammy ?

-Tu restes derrière moi…

-Oui. »

Sam commença à battre des pieds et des mains et John le lâcha. Le petit avançait doucement en direction de son aîné qui lui souriait. John se tenait un peu en retrait, comme promis.

« Allez, Sammy, l'encouragea son frère, tu y es presque. »

Et, au moment où Sam devait toucher son frère, ce dernier recula.

« Tu triches…De'… »

Le jeu dura une minute de plus avant que finalement, Dean ne prenne son cadet dans ses bras.

« Tu vois, tu n'as pas coulé, Sammy. »

Sam hocha la tête et entoura de ses bras le cou de son frère. Il voulut jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sursauta lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de son père. Dean rigola et John aussi. Le plus jeune se renfrogna contre son frère.

« Pardon, Sammy, s'excusa son père, mais c'était trop tentant.

-…

-Sammy ?

-…

-Bon. Puisque c'est comme ça, tu n'auras pas de glace.

-T'as promis, protesta Sam. »

Les deux autres rigolèrent et John ébouriffa les cheveux de ses enfants avant de les avertir qu'il partait nager un peu plus loin. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et John partit.

Quand il revint un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il retrouva ses fils, assis sur le sable en bordure de mer, et en train de faire un château de sable.

« Rega'de Papa. De' et moi, on fait un château.

-C'est très bien, Sammy.

-Sammy, faut faire les douves, lui dit son aîné.

-C'est quoi les douves ?

-C'est l'eau qui est autour du château. Ainsi, les méchants ne peuvent pas entrer dans le château.

-Mais, il y a le pont. Ils peuvent passer alors.

-Non, Sammy. Car, lorsque les ennemis arrivent, on remonte le pont.

-Oh. Tu nous aides, Papa ? »

John fixa son bébé, surpris puis, sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ? »

Dean et Sam lui expliquèrent et le père s'exécuta. Ils finirent leur château une heure après.

« On peut le prendre avec nous ? demanda Sam.

-Sammy, on peut pas le prendre, fit Dean.

-Pou'quoi ?

-Parce que si on y touche, il va se détruire. »

Le cadet hocha de la tête doucement.

« Bon, on va prendre une douche, se changer et puis, …

-Une glace ! s'écria le plus jeune des deux fils.

-Oui, c'est ça. Une glace. »

Dean rigola tandis que Sam le tirait vers les douches près des escaliers menant au parking. John récupéra les affaires et les rejoignit. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Dean allumer l'une des douches et Sam qui recula.

« C'est froid.

-Il faut attendre un peu, Sammy. »

Quand ce fut bon, le père plaça son cadet sous la douche et le frotta afin d'enlever le maximum de sable. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil son aîné qui en faisait autant. Une fois le lavage rapide fini, John enroula son dernier-né d'une grande serviette et en tendit une à son aîné. Ils s'écartèrent un peu.

Le père fit tout pour que son cadet ne pose pas les pieds sur le sable tandis qu'il l'habillait. Il finit par le lâcher, une fois qu'il fut vêtu, afin qu'il puisse en faire autant.

Quand tout le monde fut correctement habillé, ils se dirigèrent vers un glacier et le père en acheta une chacun. Puis, ils partirent s'installer dans le parc qui ne se trouvait pas loin.

* * *

Le soir arriva bien vite et John décida de bien marquer la journée en les emmenant au restaurant. Sam n'arrêtait pas de parler. Dean lui répondait de temps à autre. Le plus jeune ne cessait de s'exclamer sur telle ou telle lumière, sur le chien qui passait, sur la décoration… John en profitait, car il n'avait pas le loisir de souvent entendre son fils aussi joyeux.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Dean avait lancé quelques répliques et Sam l'avait boudé cinq fois au moins avant de finir par lui pardonner.

Le trajet jusqu'au motel se fit un peu plus silencieux. Seuls, John et Dean discutaient, Sam s'étant endormi dans les bras de son père. Ils finirent par arriver au motel dix minutes après. John se dirigea vers le lit et scruta le réveil qui indiquait 22 heures 21. Il se tourna alors vers son aîné.

« C'est l'heure de se coucher. »

Un bâillement lui répondit et il sourit. Dean se changea rapidement et s'installa dans le lit, près de son cadet. John les recouvrit puis caressa les cheveux de son cadet avant de se diriger vers le salon. Au moment où il allait éteindre, il entendit.

« Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Merci beaucoup. C'était vraiment bien. »

Le père des frères sourit et il vit qu'il en était de même de son aîné.

« Bonne nuit, Papa.

-Bonne nuit, Dean. »

La lumière s'éteignit et John ferma la porte. Un grand sourire était présent sur ses lèvres. Son regard se posa sur la table où trônait les informations sur sa prochaine chasse. Ses sourcils se plissèrent soudainement mais il se dit tout de même.

_Si l'occasion se présente une nouvelle fois, je passerai une nouvelle journée avec eux. _

Et, il se mit devant la télévision. Il aurait tout le temps de penser à sa chasse le lendemain et même les jours qui suivraient. Car, aujourd'hui, la journée devait se terminer parfaitement, sans qu'elle ne soit gâchée par le surnaturel, la colère ou la tristesse.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS. **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je remercie ceux qui l'ont lu et ceux qui bien entendu me laisseront des reviews.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, le bouton vert ne mord pas. XD**

**J'ai eu pleins d'autres idées dans cette série et j'espère que je trouverai le temps de les écrire.**

**Voilà.**

**Je vous remercie tous. **

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**_Jubei/Kazuki_  
**


End file.
